WhiteRock
by IOSirus
Summary: The death of an angel, you choose the ending.


Never have I seen Jack more composed than this. However, I know this is just a facade for his real emotions. Still, I don't know how he's managing to get up and give a speech today. Her death affected us all, but it seemed to affect him the most. It was the first time any of us saw him cry as he was usually the stoic soldier, the strong shoulder to lean on. But he never had anyone to lean on when he needed it. Believe me, we all tried to help him, we're a family that way, but no matter what we did, there was no helping him.

"Best described as a miracle worker, she truly was an angel. An angel that came down from heaven, and graced the Earth with her presence. However, she must now return to her rightful place beside God. She's back in heaven now, and I only hope that she can continue to watch over us, to guide us, and to help us. Angela was truly someone special. She was always humble, never taking too much credit, even when it was due. She was kind and thoughtful, always knowing the right thing to say or due to a grieving friend to make them feel better. And she was beautiful in both body and soul. She had a heart of gold, and a personality to match. Angela always put others before herself, caring for those in need while neglecting her own needs. She made numerous breakthroughs in the medical field. She found ways to mend bodies that seemed broken beyond repair. She discovered how to resurrect those who have passed. And yet all throughout her distinguished career as a doctor, she managed to stay ever so humble. Always being there for us, she was our guiding light in the darkness, a motherly figure to so many of us. Doting, caring, and protecting us from whatever the world may bring. Never once breaking her oath, she cared for all individuals from all walks of life. Even on that fateful day, there those who meant to harm us, yet she protected us all from that explosion. And she ended up paying the ultimate price, giving her life so we could keep ours. Even in death, she still looks out for us, for everyone. By accordance from her will, she left us all with an inheritance, and ended up donating a large sum of money to both the Red Cross and the Switzerland Children's Hospital. Finally, I'd like to read an excerpt from her will."

"My dearest friends, if you are reading this then I have passed on. The time that I have spent with you all seemed to fly by, and yet it contained a lifetime worth of experiences that I wouldn't be willing to trade the world for. In life, I haven't asked for much, but in death I wish to make one request. Please don't mourn my passing, if it was meant to be, then it was meant to be. I wish you all good health and happiness no matter where life finds you. From my will, you will find that I left you each an inheritance; do with it as you will. Thank you, everyone, for all the amazing memories. I wish I had more time to share with you all, but fate has decided the time of my passing, and so I must go. Farewell everyone.

Yours forever,

Angela Ziegler"

Starting a slow, rhythmic clap, everyone joined in and I stood. By the time he was halfway through her letter, his hands were visibly shaking, his voice was breaking, and from what I could see, tears glistened in his eyes. I got up from the pew and made my way over to him. Giving me a nod, he knew he couldn't go on, he was physically unable to. Bringing him back to the pew with me, I sat down with him.

"You did a wonderful job up there partner. I'm sure Angela is smiling in Heaven right now. She'd be proud of you."

"Thanks Jesse…"

* * *

The Day Before

* * *

Her death was still fresh in all their minds. Yet, everyone who was debriefed said the same thing: they don't recall much from yesterday's mission, only the explosion, the pain, and when Mercy fell. It was hard for everyone, but Jack blamed himself making it only harder. No one can prepare for a death, especially of someone that was held so close to the hearts of everyone she touched.

Jack was tasked with completing the debriefings, which he did, but they weren't anything like before. Usually, he'd give a synopsis of what took place, whether or not the objective was achieved, and what everyone could work on for next time. However, this was different, way different. One-by-one, as everyone went, he asked the same question, "What happened?", he'd take down a few notes, then ask for the next person. He too was trying to understand what happened to the mission. How did it go so wrong? What caused the explosion? All these questions were ways for him to help understand why Angela died. Not that it would put his mind to ease, but rather to comprehend the disaster he witnessed. That he lead. That he blamed himself for. Completely distraught, Jack found no resolve in the information he gathered. He felt so weak, so broken. Choking back tears, all he could do was sit and wait for the funeral.

* * *

Day of the Burial

* * *

It was a closed casket funeral. The explosion that engulfed them just two days earlier had wreaked havoc on Mercy. By saving them, she had exposed herself to the explosion, taking all the damage it caused. Burns crossed her body. Deep cuts and punctures could be found everywhere. She was beyond repair. There was no humor to be found in the irony of the situation. She could heal others, even bringing them back from death. But she couldn't save herself. The last Valkyrie fell, and no one was able to catch her.

It was a solemn event, hardly anyone spoke. Sunflowers were laid on the casket. They were always Angela's favorite. Slowly, the casket was lowered deeper into the earth. One-by-one, those attending departed, save for Jack. He stood there for hours, tears freely flowing down his cheeks. Angela had always joked that her role as the team's medic would be the death of her. And that if she died, she wished to be buried on a sunny day in the late summer. Her words ringing in Jack's ears, he wept silently.

"Not a cloud in the sky, a small creek burbling near where I lay. Oh, and a great oak tree will cast its shade where I rest. It will be splendid! Late summer, warm weather, that would be perfect."

"Keep talking like that and I'll have to think about joining you."

"Just the two of us. That would be… wonderful."

"You make it sound like the perfect picnic rather than a funeral."

"Well, when I pass, I want everyone to be smiling and happy. Death is a natural part of life, it will happen to everyone one day."

"Not when we're with you, it won't."

"I guess you're right, but it never hurts to think about the future."

Angela got almost everything she asked for. A sunny day in the late summer. An old, broad oak provided her grave with shade. And off in the distance, one could hear the faint sound of water flowing in a creek. All was present save for one thing, the smiling faces. Jack had done his damnedest to get Angela all she wished for in the funeral proceedings, but he just couldn't bring himself to smile. He couldn't find any reason to smile. Looking up to the sky, maybe, just maybe he could see Angela up there. His angel. It was a foolish thought, yet when he did, he felt something ever so gently caress his cheek. He could barely hear it. It sounded like the wind as it passed, but it was unmistakable.

"... I love you Jack…"

And just like that, it was as if a knot in his soul was undone. He felt peaceful, all the stresses that had plagued him had lifted. Even in death, Angela was looking out for him.

Earlier that same day, he went to Angela's room, thinking that it would help ease some pain. However, what he found had the exact opposite effect. Angela's diary. Laying out in the open, turned to a page for Jack to read. It was almost like she had set it up for him.

 _Dear diary,_

 _I really like Jack, but he doesn't seem that interested in me. Whenever we have a moment together, I just don't know what to say. Should I talk about our next mission? What about guns? Jack has that big pulse rifle, so maybe he'd be interested in that. Whenever I try to talk, the words just get jumbled in my mouth. There are so many things that I wish to say, to express, but it all gets lost in translation. Sometimes I just want to fade away when that happens. He gives me that look, and I feel my face get red. I don't know how Jack manages to keep such a level head when things go wrong. He seems so down to earth, worldly, and genuine. I guess that's why I'm drawn to him. Anyways, I've been rambling on long enough. I hope to write to you soon._

 _Forever your's,_

 _Angela_

 _P.S._

 _Jack, if you ever read this (I don't know why you would, I guess I'm just hopeful) just know that I will always and forever be yours._

 _I love you Jack_

It felt like a punch to the gut when he read that. He liked Angela. No. He loved her. But he couldn't let anyone know, and so he hid it from everyone, from her. Dating was strictly prohibited between agents. The board of directors felt that it would cause unnecessary complications. And it may have, but maybe it wouldn't have. Maybe it would have made them fight harder, knowing that their loved one was in danger. Love is a powerful thing, but it was never allowed. Jack felt absolutely terrible. The woman he loved, the woman he'd do anything for had died. And he just found out that she loved him too. There was no other word to describe him other than empty. There was nothing left to him.

* * *

The Battle

* * *

Operation WhiteRock. It was supposed to be a simple extraction mission. An informant to Overwatch was captured, and imprisoned at a Talon stronghold. Jack would be leading a small group for the mission. It was comprised of Gabe, Amelie, Winston, Mercy, and himself. All was going according to plan. Infiltrating the base, the few guards that were in the way were easily dealt with. However, they didn't account for the GPS tracker on the informant, or that he was a double agent.

Upon entering the hangar, sirens blared, Talon forces took up position, and began firing. Before being dealt with, the informant himself managed to fire off a few rounds. They found their targets: Amelie's scope, and Mercy's back. Mercy was the first to fall, the same moment that happened, Gabe whipped around, pointed, and fired. Just moments before the informant had a head. Now, there was a vacancy in the space where his head should be.

Quickly dragging Mercy to cover, they took up positions and began to return fire, but it was futile. There were too many Talon soldiers. They were slowly closing in. No one was safe, each had been shot, some multiple times. That's when they heard it, and felt it. A rumbling growing louder and more powerful by the minute. Talon wouldn't destroy their own base. Not when they had come so close to winning. From down the corridor by which they came, a massive fireball was rapidly approaching. It was just seconds away, the noise and vibrations were defining. Everyone in the hangar stopped firing. They all knew what it meant, they were all seconds away from dying. And time seemed to stand still, and the noise was cut to absolute silence. Getting up from where she lay, Mercy walked out in front of them. Passing both Talon agents and teammates alike, all watched as she began to glide forward. She radiated a heavenly, golden glow. Her eyes were alight with a white, cleansing fire. Stopping yards before the corridor, she uttered her famous line.

"HEROS NEVER DIE!"

In the same moment, the explosion engulfed her, but her aura was more powerful, protecting enemies and allies alike. It seemed to last a lifetime. The fire and explosions raged all around them. Jack could no longer see Mercy outside the protective aura. Finally, it was over. The explosion ended, and the aura dropped. Rushing over to where she last was Jack found her body. Cut, burned, charred. The nanotechnology was feebly trying to keep her alive. But it was useless, She was long dead. She died the moment the explosion hit.

Two shots rang out. A talon agent tried to hit Jack, and ended up grazing his arm, and the other shot came from another Talon agent. He ended up shooting his comrade. He was not about to allow anyone to fire upon those who had just saved them all. The remaining agents slowly made their way out of the ruined complex. Some agents ended up bringing a vehicle around for the small team. Making his way over to Jack, Gabriel rested a hand on his shoulder. He saw the blood oozing from the bullet graze, but Jack was too numb to the world to feel it. To feel anything. He cradled Mercy's body close to his, slowly rocking back and forth. Guiding him up, Gabriel helped Jack carry Mercy to the truck. Everyone got in, including Winston, and they drove in silence back to their base of operations.

* * *

Years Later (Version One: skip to the version below for a happy ending)

* * *

Some wounds never heal. Especially those left by true love. For the past twelve years, Jack has carried around with him that pain. He was always one to put on a brave face, but after the death of Angela, he's never been the same. Every year, on the same day, he would go to her favorite café, order two of her favorite drinks, and sit there for an hour. He'd drink one, and the other, he'd leave for Angela. He knew that she wouldn't be coming back but he still did it anyways. He got up to leave, as he was making his way over to the door a voice called after him.

"Sir, you left your coffee."

Turning around to see, Jack saw her. At least that's what he thought.

"A-Angela!?"

The woman who called out looked exactly like Angela, save for a few minor details, but after twelve years, maybe she's changed too.

"No, I'm sorry, you must be mistaken. My name's Bethany."

"B-But you look just like her! Like Angela!"

"No sir, I'm sorry. Here, we'll talk over a coffee."

Motioning for Jack to join her back at the table, they both sat down. She looked like Angela, she dresses like Angela, she even talked like Angela. Jack couldn't comprehend the situation. After exchanging greetings and talking for a while, Bethany got to the question.

"So you had mistaken me for someone else earlier, Angela I believe. I'm guessing she's someone you knew?"

Sighing, Jack replied. "Yeah, she was a very close friend."

"And something happened?"

"She… she died."

"Oh, my. I'm so sorry. That explains why you were so surprised when you saw me."

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that. It's just… it's been a long time. Twelve years."

"I understand. Here. Take my number. Call me if you ever need to talk about it. I'll be more than willing to help."

Thanking her, laying down the money to pay for the meal, they both got up and went their separate ways. Reality may be all around Jack, beckoning him forth, but he refuses, preferring to stay in the past, in his memories. He can't fathom the reality of the situation: times change.

* * *

Years Later (Version Two)

* * *

Some wounds never heal. Especially those left by true love. For the past twelve years, Jack has carried around with him that pain. He was always one to put on a brave face, but after the death of Angela, he's never been the same. Every year, on the same day, he would go to her favorite café, order two of her favorite drinks, and sit there for an hour. He'd drink one, and the other, he'd leave for Angela. He knew that she wouldn't be coming back but he still did it anyways. He got up to leave, as he was making his way over to the door a voice called after him.

"Jack, I think you left something."

Turning around, he was his angel. There she was, she hasn't changed a day since he last saw her. Just as beautiful as ever. He was at a loss for words, his jaw hung open. Giggling at what she saw, she beckoned him over to the table. Taking up the coffee that he bought for her, she sipped it lightly.

Tears welled in his eyes as he looked upon her. It's been twelve years, but for him, it felt like a lifetime. Softly cooing, Angela gently wiped the tears away from his eyes.

"B-But how? You were dead?"

"Well, I can tell you one of two stories. One about the science behind it, and it's really boring, like twelve years long boring. Or I can tell a fantastic story about a Soldier, an Angel, and how they loved one another. I'm guessing you need a good story too."

Jack couldn't help but smile.

"See! It's not so hard. That was the only thing that was missing at my funeral. Anyways, on to the story. So our story begins where one ends…"

Jack sat, infatuated with the tale that Angela wove. How he missed her so much, just like the old times. It was like she was telling him a bedtime tale, of heroism and villainy.

"... And so, after twelve long years, the Angel made a deal with God and Saint Peter. She asked to go back to earth, back to her soldier whom she never got to love, and in return, continue to practice medicine and healing, helping those in need. Thinking to herself, the Angel knew of one person right away that needed help. And so she came to her soldier, and told him how much she loved him."

Leaning in, she kissed Jack on the lips.

"I love you Jack."

Getting up from the table, Jack embraced her in a hug, never wanting to let go, and never planning to either.

~ The End ~


End file.
